A Summoner's Sin
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Auron was surprised when Braska asked him to become his guardian. The surprises keep coming when he realizes that not only has he developed feelings for his summoner, but his summoner cares for him as well. However, a summoner's duty is to defeat Sin. Sometimes love doesn't conquer all. A flashback story of what happened before Braska defeated Sin
1. An Absurd Request

~Chapter One~

~An Absurd Request~

(Auron's P.O.V.)

"It's not too late, you know… You could still go back and accept I'm sure."

I heard Kinoc say to me as I stared up at a statue of a High Summoner. We were currently in the temple deep inside Bevelle. Not that I was supposed to be, being the disgraced monk I now found myself to be. Having not accepted the hand of a high ranking priest's daughter, I had been denied my promotion and my favor with all higher ranking officials fell as quickly as it had started. I had my own reasons for not accepting, but those reasons were unknown to most everyone.

"You marry her then if you like.", I found myself retorting, as if Kinoc had greatly insulted me, which was not exactly the case.

"Auron… Just because you have no love of women doesn't mean you can't marry her for show…", Kinoc muttered, wearing a large frown. He clearly did not approve of my stubbornness.

"And make her live a loveless marriage at my side?"

"Not loveless. Since she seems to like you well enough… Maybe just one sided…", Kinoc sighed, shaking his head back and forth with his arms raised in defeat.

"Kinoc, please…", I muttered, tired of talking of such things.

"Alright, alright. You win. Get demoted if you really want. Remember, Auron, I tried to talk you out of it.", Kinoc said with a disapproving sigh as he gave up trying to talk me out of it for today.

That was when I heard the doors of the temple opening. I couldn't quite explain why, but I had the urge to glance in that direction. Looking to the left, I saw him for the first time.

Braska.

He was covered head to toe in his robes, only his face and the slightest view of his hands could be seen. Many priests wore such am outfit, though I never understood why they wore so heavy an outfit. I watched as he paused his steps and began to look around the room as if searching for something or someone.

"Braska. I hear he's training to become a summoner. Heh. He's a disgrace too it seems. He wed an Al Bhed woman. I can tell you that no one here was pleased about that one. Perhaps you two are kindred spirits, Auron.", Kinoc taunted, causing me to sigh.

It was then, as I watched Braska's head turn towards me, that I saw his smile for the first time. He quickly headed towards me as if I had been the target of his search.

"Excuse me, but might you be Auron?", Braska asked me without even giving notice to my company.

"I am. You must be Braska.", I stated as if I wasn't sure. Though I did trust Kinoc's words, I was more or less just asking confirmation to be polite.

"I see my reputation precedes me.", he replied with a charming chuckle.

"Indeed it does. What business do you have with Auron here?", Kinoc asked, sounding as if he was insulted since he was ignored so far.

"Ah. Forgive me. I simply wondered if I might have a moment of your time. Perhaps we should speak alone?", Braska stated and suggested at the same time.

"Humph… I'll be seeing you later, Auron." , Kinoc muttered, taking his leave of us since he knew well that this business was meant to be private. At least, that's what Braska sounded like it should be.

I watched Kinoc exit the area, leaving myself and Braska to speak a little more privately. This place was not empty, since it was a public prayer area, but no one was close enough to eavesdrop at this moment. Now I saw Braska smile a little more with Kinoc gone. Just what did he want?

"What is it you wish to speak to me about exactly?", I asked, wanting to get to the point already.

"Directly to the point? You're as serious as they say.", he commented with his smile not waning in the slightest.

"I didn't know they talked about me to dishonored priests turned summoner.", I retorted coldly with a single brow slightly raised.

"Haha. I suppose you're right. I will admit I simply overheard talk of you. Though if that talk is correct, you too are now to be considered dishonored. ", Braska replied with a slight chuckle, clearly finding this conversation amusing in some way.

"Humph… What of it?"

"I've come to ask you to be my guardian. Seeing as how we are both disgraced, I figured it was fitting enough. Unless there's some sort of career advancement to being a dishonored warrior monk these days.", Braska said as if he was joking, yet I sensed just how serious he was.

"…Why… Me?", I asked, shocked and staring with wide eyes.

Sure, my fighting skills were better than most, but to be asked to be a guardian by someone I had never even heard of before just now?! What sort of joke was this?!

"Why not you?", Braska questioned in return, his smile something I was becoming used to.

"…I…."

I was still a little stunned from the pure absurdity of the offer and by the time I had thought of several reasons as to why someone would not want me as their guardian, Braska spoke again.

" By now I hope you see that I do not care about your fallen status. Let the high ranking priest say and think what they will of both of us. That is no reason why we cannot team up together to defeat Sin.", he gave as his reasons, though that wasn't reason enough for me.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Surely there are others who you would prefer to guard you."

"You make it sound as if I'm popular. To be honest, I have no doubt in my mind that you would make a perfect guardian. I have asked no one else, nor have I thought of asking another.", Braska said with a very intense stare. It was the first time I had ever seen him look so serious yet.

My thoughts were paused as I continued to stare at him, this man who so easily threw his trust at me. I could not believe it really. Most summoners choose someone they trusted, someone they knew well for several years. Not someone they had only met today!

"Forgive me. Surely this sort of decision takes some thought. Please. Take some time to think it over. I usually come here to this place around noon. So you may find me here whenever you've decided.", Braska said with his smile returning to his face.

Without a second moment passing, without even waiting to see if I'd reply to him, Braska wandered off into a side room in the temple and out of my line of sight. I couldn't believe it still. Such audacity! It didn't take me long to make a decision. In fact, I knew what I wanted to say to him as soon as I walked out of the temple. It was more that I wanted to see what my friend would say to such a thing more than anything else. I knew Kinoc would be close by still, waiting for me to appear so he could force the information out of me.

"There you are! About time too.", I heard Kinoc's voice cry out as if on cue.

"Heh. As if I were late.", I commented with a chuckle. Typical Kinoc.

"I didn't think the conversation would take so long… So what exactly did he want with you?", he asked, so unnecessarily too since I already knew what he wanted of me.

"As if you haven't already guessed.", I chuckled, knowing my friend to not be a stupid man.

"So it's as I thought… But why would he ask YOU of all people to be a guardian?"

"How would I know? It sounded as if he thinks it will be a grand joke on all the officials should two disgraced men such a us defeat Sin.", I said, not realizing I was smirking fondly.

"So what did you tell him? Did you agree to such an outrageous thing?", Kinoc asked, looking serious now to the point of frowning.

"I didn't say anything. He gave me time to think on it."

"But you've already decided it sounds looks like…", he muttered, sounding a little on the dejected side.

"What do you mean?", I asked, looking more directly at him.

"Heh. Don't try to fool me Auron. That smirk of yours says it all. Come on. Let me treat you to a stiff drink before you go off to save the world.", Kinoc chuckled weakly, patting my back as he knew me too well.

As Kinoc started walking, I finally felt the smirk on my face. Maybe my answer really was that obvious. However, before giving my answer to Braska, I would let my best friend buy me a drink. Tomorrow I would become a guardian.


	2. Tomorrow I'm a Guardian

~Chapter Two~

~Tomorrow I'm a Guardian~

(Auron's P.O.V.)

It was nearly noon now. I had slept in a little late due to having no luck with sleeping during the night. I was far too…. Excited, I suppose… To find sleep. I had never thought of becoming a guardian. Not once. Especially not to a summoner, or rather an apprentice summoner, that I had just met for the first time the day before. I found myself going over the scene again and again in my mind.

That smile.

That's something that stuck with me. Braska was just so calm and relaxed, as if nothing could go wrong. Did he really expect me to agree so easily? I had sighed a lot that night. Such an odd man. Interesting and odd. Yet here I was, pushing the doors of the temple open to walk through.

I half expected to be rushed by a certain apprentice when I walked in.

That was not the case.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for the fully covered man I was looking for. After but a moment I found him. He was praying to a statue of a High Summoner long passed. One like him who, with a lot of luck and a brave guardian, might defeat Sin. I walked over to him and stood to his left, not announcing myself since speaking during someone's prayer was rather rude. I did not wish to disturb him during such a thing.

"So you've returned.", Braska spoke after a long moment, after a final bow to the statue.

His voice was calm and yet I noticed the seriousness in his tone right away. It wasn't everyday one had to wait to hear back from a potential guardian. I wouldn't make him wait for his answer any longer.

"I have… Decided… To become your guardian…", I stated slowly.

Braska turned to look at me face to face instead of the side view he had been giving me until now.

"Thank you, Sir Auron.", Braska smiled as he spoke, "I look forward to traveling with you."

"Heh. Says the one who knows nothing about me.", I retorted quickly. How could one look forward to such a thing when they knew nothing about the one they would soon be traveling with?

"Perhaps not yet. Though you did agree to guard someone you know just as little about, did you not?"

Braska chuckled lightly, causing me to chuckle a little as well. Such a strange man, but I too was strange for accepting to guard him.

"I would like to attempt the trails here in Bevelle as soon as possible.", Braska said after a moment, proving he already trusted me enough as a guardian.

"Very well. I have no qualms with that… Should we begin now?", I asked, not knowing if he was as ready as I was.

I was a newbie at this sort of thing. I knew how to fight and could think quick enough on my feet, but being a guardian was completely different. I would have to fight in battle against fiends, but also have to make sure Braska wasn't struck down at the same time. Hopefully, I could do my new job well enough. I had enough faith in myself for that at least.

"Yes. I think that would be wise. Here. I bought some potions before coming here today. I thought they might be useful in the trails to come."

Braska smiled as he handed me several potions. I had brought some of my own, but I was glad to know my summoner knew more than just what the common folk did. I had no idea if there might be fiends or not in the trails ahead. Better safe than sorry after all. I turned myself to follow Braska, who was now walking out of the main temple. The fayth was below the typical prayer area. Summoners had to enter a door in the front to reach the trails that lead there, separate from the door to the back which held the statues of those summoners who had previously defeated Sin. It made keeping commoners out more easier for the priests, considering there were just so many people in this city who came to pray at the statues each day. Also, when summoners returned from the trails, no one was there to get in the way of the first summoning.

"What do you know of the Cloister of Trails?", Braska asked as we made our way there. It was a short walk around to the other side.

"Very little… I know that there are puzzles for the worthy to solve… Other than that… Only summoners and guardians may enter.", I replied, stating all I knew about that topic.

"That is correct. I suppose that is all there to say really. Once we solve our way through, I must enter the Chamber of the Fayth alone. Even guardians are not allowed inside. Please forgive me if it takes awhile… I've never done this before.", he said lightly, chuckling a little as if this were nothing. Nothing compared to what lied ahead I suppose…

"I understand… Don't keep me waiting too long.", I said, almost as if teasing.

Braska chuckled more lively this time as he, picking up on that easily.

"I will do my best. But first, let us make our way there."

I had never been to the trails before. Normal people weren't allowed, not even warrior monks. Only summoners and guardians were allowed to enter such places. Everyone knew that.

When we arrived at the door to the trails, there was a priest standing there to guard such a revered place.

"Halt. Summoners and Guardians only.", the priest stated loudly, holding out his hand to deny us passage.

"I am the apprentice summoner, Braska, and this is my guardian, Auron. We seek to face the Cloister of Trails.", Braska said, bowing the prayer sign as he stated who they were.

The priest frowned, knowing those names well. He smirked though as he stepped aside to allow us entry.

"Very well…", the priest said, his smirk becoming much more condescending.

He clearly wasn't a fan of either of them. Most people did not favor the man who wed an Al Bhed woman nor the warrior monk who refused to marry into the hierarchy.

"Thank you.", Braska said to him before turning to me and smiling, "Ready?"

"Hm.", I nodded, knowing this was as ready as I'd ever be.

Once inside, I was surprised to see so much machina. Bevelle used a lot of machines, but I honestly did not expect them to be here as well. This was a holy place after all. It did not bother me so much as it might an island bumpkin who lived without such things.

"I did not think that priest outside would let us pass.", I said as I looked at Braska.

"Honestly, no one thinks we can succeed. No one thinks I can succeed that is…", Braska sighed as he shut his eyes. He then shook his head and smiled as he opened them again.

"Let us not let them be right."

I heard him say that and couldn't help but feel a sort of pride for him being my summoner. He was not going to let them win and I would do my best to help him do that. Together, we would prove them all wrong.

"Then we should hurry. The sooner you become a full fledged summoner, the better.", I replied, walking to the platform that would surely lower us to the deep trails ahead.

I was quickly joined by Braska, who stood close beside me despite there being a great amount of room. Perhaps he was afraid of heights? That was what I told myself anyways. I focused on the task at hand as I pressed the correct buttons for the device. As we were rapidly descending, I looked over at my summoner. His eyes were closed and his face a more neutral expression.

"Are you alright?", I questioned, not enjoying that smile being gone from where I had come to expect it.

"Ah… Yes …. Forgive me. I just never cared for heights much… Especially when I cannot see the bottom." , Braska said with his voice very soft.

"… You can… Hold onto my arm… If you wish….", I said, not having thought that of someone who would hopefully soon defeat Sin.

"I do not wish to bother you…"

"It's fine… It is my job to protect you…"

I watched as he slowly took my arm, clinging to it as if all his fear that he might fall was being vanquished by holding it tight. I was glad to be of some use already, though as I tried to look away, I kept finding myself looking back. I noticed my cheeks feeling the slightest bit of heat, meaning I must be blushing. It wasn't like I had a man cling to me like this before. I had no romantic intentions, of course, since such a thing would be entirely inappropriate. That aside, so far my views were low that this man might succeed in gaining the aeon, but I would guard him nonetheless.

"…We're here…", I said as the lift ended its decent.

Braska opened his eyes and slowly released my arm from his grip with a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Auron… "

"I never expected a summoner to be afraid of heights.", I said with a light tone, trying to return him to his normal self with a small discussion of the matter.

"Haha. I know that too well. I would have never have expected that of a summoner either….", he paused, but went on to explain with a meek smile, "When I was little I fell from a lift that was moving me across a small gap… Luckily there was a cart of hay being transported through the streets below for chocobo feeding that caught me, softening my fall. My wrist was the only thing broken, but I have been fearful of such things as lifts and heights ever since."

"… So it's understandable then… I will be here to make sure you never fall."

"Ah….. Thank you… Auron.", he said softly with a growing smile.

It was my newly found job to make sure he didn't fall or fail at anything. I felt something when he thanked me, though I was unsure what. I was not that used to being thanked for such simple matters such as doing my job. Getting a "good job" was far different from a "Thank you". I joined Braska in walking off the platform and onto a walkway that lead to a doorframe where the true trails begun. Braska paused at the entrance and looked at the opening with full determination.

"This is it. Our story begins here."

"Oh? Did it not begin upstairs somewhere?", I asked, curious about this story line.

"I suppose. Though most people would start the story here when it gets more exciting, wouldn't you agree?"

"If by more exciting you mean the possibility of getting lost in the trails forever… Then I suppose so."

"I have enough faith in our abilities. Let us write this story together.", Braska smiled widely as he eagerly headed inside.

Once inside I could not help but have a small laugh. Nothing but moving platforms everywhere. It was as if someone were playing with them.

"…. I am glad to hear you are so upbeat about all this…", Braska said with a strained smile at my small laugh. This was not enjoyable to someone with a fear of such things.

"Forgive me… I just had not expected our first trail to be filled with nothing but things you greatly fear.", I said, returning to my usual serious self for Braska's sake.

"… Nor had I …. Perhaps you best carry me all the way there on your back.", Braska chuckled, joking with me as if in playful revenge for my laugh.

I stared at him with a set of wider eyes as my mind betrayed me and actually had the nerve to picture such a sight. Me carrying Braska on my back for the entire trail. I would if the situation called for it, but I certainly hoped that was not the case. His outfit was a little on the large side. Who knows what he was wearing beneath such a thing. I had no real idea how that would work out, so I was grateful it was only a passing image and not a real happening.

"Your expression seems shocked. Perhaps we better hurry before you think any less of me.", he suggested, slowly heading towards the lift.

I could not say anything to that really. To be honest, I did not exactly hold an opinion of him thus far. It was more that I did not force myself to think of how I felt towards him as a summoner or otherwise. I had decided last night to try and stay indifferent. I knew I should not get close to a man I knew was doomed to die in order to defeat Sin. I moved past him and pushed the pedestal with a small glowing sphere onto the lift area to create the platform for us to stand on. I then proceeded to walk onto the platform, offering my arm to Braska so he did not need fear such a simple device.

"Thank you again. Please forgive me should I hold too tightly.", Braska apologized from the start as he quickly moved over to me and took hold on my arm.

The lift instantly moved without warning, making Braska squeeze my arm a little more tightly. We were moving down a long path when it suddenly stopped. Seems there was a puzzle ahead. Braska had once again had his eyes shut during the brisk movement of the lift and so opened them to look at why we seemed to have stopped. There was the pedestal in the center of the small area as we had already stepped off the platform and onto the walkway of the tiny area. The pedestal seemed to be the same as the first one we had used, which made me think we would be doing this pedestal pushing thing a few more times for certain. Beside the pedestal was a small portion of wall, which held a sphere like the one already in the pedestal.

"… An orb?", Braska questioned, happily moving over to the wall as the lift was now over with for a second.

"So it would seem. Perhaps this is our test.", I figured, considering that when looking around, there were several more orbs around and along with that there were several places to place said orbs.

"I wonder if they go in a certain order… Perhaps even to be placed into this pedestal.", he said as he grabbed the orb from the wall and placed it into the nearby pedestal.

"I suppose we will find out soon enough…", I figured, considering how many spheres I noticed.

With the new sphere now taken, I took the liberty of pushing the pedestal back onto the platform runway. Braska was now excited about having to ride this thing again, but did not say anything as he simply took my arm as if it were a natural thing. It was a continuing trial of platform riding, sphere grabbing, orb exchanging, and pedestal pushing. Eventually we found the path to the fayth wide open and were free to venture inside. Braska had kept his eyes very shut most of the way, but as soon as we were done and made it to the final area, he opened them wide. He gave a large sigh, relived to not have to suffer more… For the moment anyways.

"Thank goodness… We made it at last.", he breathed out, happy to finally be free.

"I am surprised you did not faint.", I commented plainly.

"Well with such a strong guardian, I knew I was safe enough.", he said with a smile towards me as he headed inside.

I felt slightly taken back by such a thing. Sure, I had heard such a compliment from women before as they had tried to seduce me, but this was different somehow. This was my summoner and also a man. I was not about to allow either of those to conflict with my guarding of him.

I silently followed Braska inside so that I could stand guard outside the Chamber of the Fayth. As we entered the different looking area, I noticed how it was more temple like than the trail just outside. My eyes followed Braska as he headed right for the door leading to the fayth itself.

"I must go in alone… Please wait for me here… I will try not to be too long…", Braska requested as he walked to pass over the door's threshold.

"Good luck.", I called, feeling as if I needed to say such a thing before he disappeared into the inner chamber. I did not want him to fail after all our hard work in the trails and all his suffering on the lifts.

Braska turned to smile at me as the door to the faith closed, separating us. I smirked slightly as I crossed my arms and leaned myself against the wall near the exit. Now all I could do was wait.


End file.
